This invention relates to a control circuit in which changes in the input signal are reflected in the output signal only after a predetermined delay.
It is known to utilize a flip-flop to determine the output of a control circuit. Conventionally, the flip-flop is, in turn, controlled by two comparators, one for "set" and one for "reset". Such circuits are used, for example, to control, through a relay the operation of an electric motor such as the motor of a teleprinter. The delay prevents the motor from being turned off in response to a constant voltage input of short duration.
Previously known control circuits of this type have been characterized by undesirable complexity and the need for a separate external bias supply. Such circuits have not taken full advantage of commercially available integrated circuitry for timing purposes.